Writers Block
by Raven5
Summary: Raven's got a case of writers block, for the cure she heads toward the SubReality Cafe. Mild chaos insues.


Author: Raven

Disclaimer: If I mentioned your story it's not bad. All the stories mentioned I happen to like. And again these aren't my toys they're Marvels. Lucky bastards. 

Summary: I've got writers block and go to the Café to fix it. Mild chaos ensues. 

Dedication: Allykat, Dyce, Go puppy Go, L.M. Griffen, Katya Jade, Dana Night, Shadow, Candy, Abyss, Alexandra, Ascian, J. Barnett, Salamander, Sparrow, Tyna, Amaranth, Tara Blue, Mercutio, Mice, Wolvie Gal, Khaki, Acacia, 2280, and Minkychan. Not to mention countless other people that inspired me to write in the first place. Thanks. 

Raven had just sat down on one of the many couches in the Subreality Café. Today it was looking like a café. One of the small mom n' pop ones, which just happened to always have the best coffee. As she was experiencing now. 

Sipping the coffee thoughtfully she was waiting for an idea to pop into her head. Or to see one of the many fictives do something that might inspire her. Nothing happened so she just kept drinking her coffee. 

She was about to pick up the latest issue of Tattoo magazine that had found it's way to the table near where she was sitting when a very disgruntled girl sat down across from her. It was Jubilee. 

"I'm not a slut ya know." If looks could kill the one Jubilee was giving Raven could have slaughtered her and the three people immediately behind her. 

"I never said you were." Raven put down her coffee suddenly afraid of where this is going. 

"Like hell ya didn't! I liked ya, ya made me all strong even though I was hurtin', even gave me a' couple a fun stories with the Wolvster. But then, BUT THEN! You had to go and make that ONE!" Raven had sunk down visibly in her chair. Jubilee was currently leaning over the small table to give her anger affect. It wasn't intentional but it made her seem all the more menacing.

"I'm sorry." Was the small reply from the writer. 

"No yer not! Yer just like all the rest of 'em. Do you know how many times a month I go through that?! I mean come on!" Jubilee was obviously due for release so Raven decided it was her duty as one of the writers that focused mainly on writing Jubilee for the PO'ed character to take her rage out on her.

"How does it make you feel?" Jubilee shot another look of death at Raven. 

"Don't patronize me! How do you think it feels!?" Flopping back down on the couch across from Raven Jubilee sighed. 

"I mean, there are stories out there where that's the only thing I do. I love Wolvie but man, some of the things we've done together. It's enough to make even the raciest of people shudder. And what YOU did didn't help any!" 

"If I knew you felt that way about it I wouldn't have done it, but it's just dawning on me now." Jubilee then kicked her feet up on the table. 

"Ya know, I think I've screwed just about everyone. Scary thought. I mean lets see, Jean, Scott, Hank, Bobby, Wolvie, Bishop, Piotr, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Kitty, 'Tooth, Mystique, the Professor, Betsy, Warren, Monet, Paige, Jono, Emma, Ev, Ange, couple a fan boys, various no names, some of 'Tooth's sons, and most of them were on multiple occasions!" Raven started to feel bad for the poor girl, but then something popped in her head. 

"Wait didn't you miss Toad?" Jubilee grimaced. 

"No, not really both times it was only implied, never really happened." Raven could of sworn she heard a thank god under Jubilee's breath. 

"Shesh, it's like I'm either a whore or commitable." Raven tried to look away from Jubilee's gaze. 

"Ya got me there too. Just happy in the end, I didn't die or want to kill everyone else." Raven sighed it looked like there wouldn't be that much of a retaliation. 

"Well think of the more unpopular people. Like Bobby or Bishop for instance. They don't get laid very often." Raven tried to be strong with her point. 

"They can't complain to me about it now can they? Besides, Bobby gets laid enough, just not by the opposite sex." Raven backed down, Jubilee had a point.

"Is there anything we've done that you liked?" Jubilee was pensive for a moment and then smiled brightly. 

"I liked when ya made me punk, that was fun. That one where I became a vamp was pretty cool. So were most of the Vamp slayer ones. Then that one with 'Pool's sister or whatever was fun too. The Shi'ar ship with Gen X was a kicker. When me an' Monet become buds was fun too. 'Specially the shopping part. Oh, oh, oh and that one with all the funny sayings and the maid. I loved that one. I even liked some of the ones where me an' Wolvie get together in the end. But I'm not a real big fan of dying, more so when it's me dying. Those aren't fun." Raven leaned back into the over stuffed couch. 

"What about authors?" Jubilee bit her lip and started again. 

"Well I pretty much like everyone who has written me. Some of the stories might have been odd but that's okay. They're all good people." 

"Story boards?" Jubilee smiled brightly. 

"I love the story boards, those people are great and they work together. It's enough to make Cyke proud." 

"You know it's not going to stop?" Jubilee swung her feet over the side of the couch and sighed. 

"Yeah, I know." Raven sipped at her coffee again and went back to thinking about what else to write. Jubilee was tapped on the shoulder. Logan told her to get him a beer so he could have a couple of words with the writer. 

"So, you wanna bitch me out now?" Logan leaned forward in his chair and whispered to her. 

"Thanks." Raven raised and eyebrow. 

"For what?" Logan chuckled somewhere deep in his very broad chest. 

"If ya don't know, I ain't gonna tell ya." Then he got up and walked off. Raven got up and put her coffee mug on the counter. 

Trying to think again she found it useless. 'No ideas for me today.' She shook her head and exited the Subreality Café. 


End file.
